Heratio
Heratio is an Ancient Fae. Character arc Heratio is a member of one of the most powerful Fae families that ever lived. In ancient civilizations, he was worshiped by humans as the goddess "Hera." Personality He is a gender bender: possessing the body of a human male and referred to as "father" of Iris — but also called himself "Hera." When Heratio took over the body of Kevin Brown, he didn't kill him. The soul of Kevin is still alive within its former body. Relationships * Bo: Niece. * Hades: Brother. * Iris / Nyx: Daughter. * Persephone: Stepdaughter. (Daughter of Demeter and Zee/Zeus.) * Zee: Wife. Sister. (In mythology, Hera and Zeus are both siblings and spouses.) Quotes * "This damn human body. I'll be back for yours." – to Alicia Welles (Here Comes the Night) Trivia * Hera is the wife and one of three sisters of Zeus in the Olympian pantheon of Greek mythology and religion. Her chief function was as the goddess of women and marriage. Her counterpart in the religion of ancient Rome was Juno. The cow, lion and the peacock were considered sacred to her. Her mother is Rhea and her father Cronus. Hera was known for her jealous and vengeful nature against Zeus's lovers and offspring, but also against mortals who crossed her, such as Pelias. Paris also earned Hera's hatred by choosing Aphrodite as the most beautiful goddess. Hera may have been the first to whom the Greeks dedicated an enclosed roofed temple sanctuary, at Samos about 800 BCE. It was replaced later by the Heraion, one of the largest Greek temples anywhere (Greek altars were in front of the temples, under the open sky). In the Temple of Hera at Olympia, Hera's seated cult figure was older than the warrior figure of Zeus that accompanied it. There has been considerable scholarship about the possibility that Hera, whose early importance in Greek religion is firmly established, was originally the goddess of a matriarchal people, presumably inhabiting Greece before the Hellenes.Wikipedia:Hera * Hera's character, as described by Homer, is not of a very amiable kind, and its main features are jealousy, obstinacy, and a quarrelling disposition, which sometimes makes her own husband tremble. Hence there arise frequent disputes between Hera and Zeus; and on one occasion Hera, in conjunction with Poseidon and Athena, contemplated putting Zeus into chains. Zeus, in such cases, not only threatens, but beats her; and once he even hung her up in the clouds, her hands chained, and with two anvils suspended from her feet. Hence she is frightened by his threats, and gives way when he is angry; and when she is unable to gain her ends in any other way, she has recourse to cunning and intrigues. Thus she borrowed from Aphrodite the girdle, the giver of charm and fascination, to excite the love of Zeus. By Zeus she was the mother of Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus. Properly speaking, Hera was the only really married goddess among the Olympians, for the marriage of Aphrodite with Ares can scarcely be taken into consideration; and hence she is the goddess of marriage and of the birth of children.Hera Appearances * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae * 5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts * 5.07 Here Comes the Night * 5.08 End of Faes * 5.09 44 Minutes to Save the World * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter * 5.12 Judgement Fae References Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Recurring Characters Category:Undeclared